herofandomcom-20200223-history
MAGES.
MAGES. is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, She is a DLC exclusive character who must be purchased online and downloaded before use within the game. Personality Her personality is considered odd at best. She speaks her acronym backwards making everyone think it's a spell. Despite being aloof and strange, she can also be very friendly. Appearance MAGES. has denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wears a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two criss-crossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wears grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes. She also wields a staff that is curved at the top, which she also uses in battle. Trivia *MAGES. represents MAGES., a parent company of 5pb. *MAGES.'s appearance is based off of a standard magician, since her name is MAGES., a common role in RPG. *MAGES. may have a connection to 5pb., since she is the mascot character of a parent company of the 5pb. company. The two mascots also look similar in appearance, and even carry the same beauty mark. *It is later revealed that she is a relative of 5pb.'s. *MAGES. is a self proclaimed magician. This is a reference to the self proclaimed mad scientist Rintaro Okabe of Steins;Gate by 5pb. *She calls Noire "assistant", which is a reference to what Okabe uses when calling Kurisu Makise, who shares the same Japanese voice actress with Noire. *During event 20 of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 MAGES. takes out her cell phone and seemingly talks to herself about some kind of "Organization" getting rid of all of the Doc Tear Popper in the universe, this is a reference of Rintaro Okabe, who also does the same thing. She also ends her cell phone calls with "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" claiming it is a secret code. Much like what Rintaro Okabe does. Only instead of "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" he uses his own well know quote "El Psy Congroo" *MAGES.'s clothing and appearance somewhat resembles Kurisu Makise of Steins;Gate. The gears and gear-like pattern on MAGES.' clothing might also be a reference to said game. **You can even buy Kurisu Makise's outfit as a DLC outfit for MAGES. Same goes for Airi's outfit, a character from another game called Robotics;Notes by 5pb. *In the same scene where MAGES. mentions she is a relative of 5pb, she also reveals that she is from the Hyperdimension, just like Neptune and the others. This may be why, besides 5pb, she is the only non-main character to make into the anime so far. **MAGES. made a cameo appearance in the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * MAGES. was also the first character to appear in the anime. *One of MAGES. ornaments, the Akashic Record, is based on the theosophical concept of the same name. *MAGES. is the only Victory character not to return in the Re;Birth 2 remake. This might be because 5PB is returning in it. **MAGES. chant "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" is Music, Animation, Game, Event, School spelled backwards. *The first letters of "Music, Animation, Game, Event, School" spell M.A.G.E.S * MAGES.' "Mechanical Paradox" SP Skill resembles the opening of Steins;Gate. *MAGES.'s favorite drink, Doc Tear Popper, or 'Doc P', is a reference to Dr. Pepper, a brand of soft drink. Which Okabe also enjoys. External Links Navigation Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Mascots